koeifandomcom-20200223-history
TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll/DLC
Downloadable content is only available in Japan. There are no plans to make any of these options available to any region overseas. All of these downloadable features are free of charge. Early Purchase Outfits Reserve the title before its purchase date to receive a downloadable code. This grants permission to use exclusive alternate outfits for the main party. Trinity-zilloll-dlc0-originalcostume.jpg|Alternate outfits for Areus (center), Dagda (right), Selene (left) Costume and Side Story Set 1 Original costumes for the three main party members. Xenetes and Zelashell join the main party for the first side story. Areus and company happen to overhear their conversation so Xenetes decides to invite them along for their job. The main party agree to exterminate a swarm of mysterious bugs with other adventurers. During their trip, they encounter Nemea and work together with him to end the threat. Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-areus.jpg|Dragon Wing Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-dagda.jpg|Brown Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-selene.jpg|Tsukikage Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-story1.jpg|A Profitable Adventure story Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-story2.jpg|Desert Keel Insect Inspection story Costume and Side Story Set 2 Original costumes for the three main party members. Players also gain access to a new dungeon called Ancient Castle to fight a burly monstrosity. Xenetes asks Areus and company to help him investigate a rumor surrounding the previously mentioned castle. They are to locate the whereabouts of the many adventurers who are said to have never returned. The second story has a girl name Lidia searching for her real father. Upon hearing that he was a swordsman lost on the battlefield, Areus uses his own sources to find the girl's father. Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-areus.jpg|Fire Drake Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-dagda.jpg|Snow Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-selene.jpg|Shirayuri Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-dungeon.jpg|Ancient Castle Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-story1.jpg|Mystery of the Ancient Castle story Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-story2.jpg|A Soldier's Forgotten Keepsake story Costume and Side Story Set 3 Original costumes for the three main party members. The first story has Areus and company accepting the offer to be used by a shifty merchant. For some reason, he is determined to hide his real reason for wanting to go with them. Areus receives a strange invitation from someone in the second story. This mysterious person is apparently someone who has seen the adventurer before. Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-areus.jpg|Lightning Chest Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-dagda.jpg|Gold Blazer Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-selene.jpg|Platinum Dress Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-story1.jpg|Challenge from the Inland Trader story Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-story2.jpg|Odd Request and the Inland Trader story Costume and Side Story Set 4 Original costumes for the three main party members. Players also gain access to a new dungeon called Dark Gate Island. The first quest surrounds Areus investigating rumors of a fallen angel and men wearing cryptic black cloaks. In a moment of déjà vu, Selene demands the guys accompany her to exterminate a group of monsters. It appears she has personal motives with this particular quest. Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-areus.jpg|Dominator Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-dagda.jpg|Tera Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-selene.jpg|Bat Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-dungeon.jpg|Dark Gate Island Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-story1.jpg|Strange Movement in the Western Sea story Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-story2.jpg|Selene's Request story Costume and Side Story Set 5 Original costumes for the three main party members. The two original stories deal with Areus rescuing various Bordin soldiers from peril. As thanks, they reward their heroes with various weaponry. Some of these weapons are rare and only retrievable through these quests. Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-areus.jpg|Ashen Thorn Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-dagda.jpg|Thunder Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-selene.jpg|Velvet Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-story1.jpg|Different Bordin story Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-story2.jpg|Master Blacksmith Bordin story Dungeon and Side Story Set 6 A new dungeon called Feature of Ladolas is added. It's a dilapidated building of a bygone era rumored to be filled with demonic and supernatural entities. Areus and company escort a diehard researcher of Ladolas for the first story, guiding him to the darkest depths of the ruins. Dagda requests the party to help him find ingredients in the other story. He wants to create a sweet concoction and seeks to make the perfect jam. Trinity-zilloll-dlc6-dungeon.jpg|Feature of Ladolas Trinity-zilloll-dlc6-story1.jpg|Enthusiastic Ladolas Researcher story Trinity-zilloll-dlc6-story2.jpg|The Gourmet Adventurer story Side Story Set 7 Two original stories. Something seems afoot with the aristocratic Pharlos and Liuegah families. Areus and company revisit the Ancient Castle to track down the suspicious parties and to sort out their misunderstandings. Darqin hails for Areus to join him for a combat session in the forest. He is interested in the main party's prowess, especially Selene due to her eternal origins. Trinity-zilloll-dlc7-story1.jpg|Ancient Castle Investigation and Distrust story Trinity-zilloll-dlc7-story2.jpg|Together with Master Darqin story Dungeon and Side Story Set 8 Spire of Space is a new dungeon made available. The tower is built from a forgotten age with its owners unknown to all in the land; no one has seen the inner dwellings for generations. As the main party happen to meet Angeerdan in a pub, one of his men panicky report a grave incident in the tower. Angeerdan asks the party to help him rescue his men. At Liberdam, Areus and company are asked to fetch a mysterious ring located within a remote location. Trinity-zilloll-dlc8-dungeon.jpg|Spire of Space Trinity-zilloll-dlc8-story1.jpg|Leader of Mercenaries story Trinity-zilloll-dlc8-story2.jpg|Mysterious Treasure story Side Story Set 9 Original story dedicated to the results of the game's illustration contest on Nico Seiga. Select illustrations can be collected by the player after completing the affiliated quest for each picture. The winning candidates for the quest can be seen here. Trinity-zilloll-dlc9-story.jpg|Illustration contest results Side Story Set 10 Two original stories. Areus and company repay a visit to Dark Gate Island in the first story. The fallen angel is said to be ready to descend so they are sent to investigate. A man is guided by his elf lover to a secluded ruins with the main party protecting them. She keeps her reasons for leading the way to herself, only insisting that they follow her to the gloomy depths. Trinity-zilloll-dlc10-story1.jpg|Dark Gate Island's Mystery story Trinity-zilloll-dlc10-story2.jpg|Crisis of Catastrophe story Side Story Set 11 Two original stories. The lich Areus and company defeated in the previous set of stories is actually a master sorcerer. To grant the elder peace, the main party depart in search of the lich's past and final resting place. They are asked to search for Lidia, the girl who was looking for her father, in the second quest. Trinity-zilloll-dlc11-story1.jpg|Master's Eternal Slumber story Trinity-zilloll-dlc11-story2.jpg|Journey for the Forgotten Keepsake story Side Story Set 12 Final set. Two original stories both co-starring Nemea. In both cases, the main party eavesdrop on Nemea's conversation with his other friends and cohorts. He asks them to assist his journey through the Feature of Ladolas and the Spire of Space. Trinity-zilloll-dlc12-story1.jpg|Those who Cut Open a Path to History story Trinity-zilloll-dlc12-story2.jpg|Another Power story External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content